Huntik Pokémon
by co toon's
Summary: Pokémon are common. Titan are not. Lok has to protect his Pokémon while decease hurt him.
1. One

**If you want to know what these teams will be, check my YouTube channel. Same name. I a video about it on my channel.**

* * *

Lok was sitting in his room with his Pokémon partner. He was trying to solve a riddle.

"That can't be the answer. What do you think Shellder?" Lok said.

Shellder just looked at him. Lok's Shellder was different to others. His Shellder shell was bright orange. Most Sheller shell was a pale blue. He was shinny.

Lok found Shellder by the river, when Lok was 6. Everyday Lok would feed it. After four years, Shellder became Lok's Pokémon partner.

"Yeah, it wouldn't work." Lok said.

"You want to get something to eat?" He said.

Shellder jumped up and down. Lok smiled. He carried Shellder to the kitchen. Together they made some sea food. It was Shellder favourite, and Lok like it too.

After that, Lok and Shellder fell asleep. 10 hours later, they awoke to the sound of the alarm.

Lok jumped out of ded. He then layed back down back on the bed. Shellder gently batter Lok head. He smiled.

"Okay, I'll get up." Lok said.

Lok picked him up. They made a quick snack, and lunch. Then they hurried to school. Lok kept Shellder in his bag. If anyone saw that Lok's Pokémon was shinny, they would swam him. Shinny were extremely rare. Few know what a shinny was. Lok was worried that someone would try to stell Shellder.

Lok sat down in his seat. He gently place his bag down. Shellder moved over and let Lok get his thing. Lok got ready for lessons. Other students started to walk in. Lok kept his head down.

"Hey, blonde. You going to stay awake today?" A student mocked, with his furfrou by his side.

Lok rolled his eyes.

As the lecture started, Lok scribe down notes. Everytime Lok started to briefed into sleep Shellder nugged him awake. When there was only 20 minutes left. Lok fell asleep.

He woke as the bell rang. He looked around confused then quickly packed away.

"What happened to keep me awake?" He muttered to Shellder.

Lok walked out of the classroom. He looked over and wonder who would let him copy the last part of the lecture. Lok saw a girl. Sofie. Most likely person to let him copy them.

"Um, hey, Sofie." Lok said.

"Yes? oh, you the boy that sit behind me. Lok?"

"Yeah. I feel asleep in the last part of the lecture. Could I copy your note for the last bit?"

"You seem nice, but you should of stayed awake."

"Oh, come on. There has to be something I can do to change your mind."

"You have a Pokémon, but never show it. You never told anyone about it. If I can see it, you can have my notes."

"Not here. They're shy. to meny people."

"There aren't many people here. If you want the notes, show me the Pokémon." Sofie said.

Lok sat down and put his bag on his lap. Sofie stared at Lok.

"Hey, do you want to come out? Don't worry, Sofie nice." Lok said.

Shellder riggled out of the bag, but nuzzle close to Lok. Sofie couldn't tell what it was. A Scraggy?

"Sofie, this is Shellder." Lok said.

"It orange."

Shellder glared at Sofie and stuck its tongue out.

"It is a Shellder! But it colour!" Sofie exclaimed.

"It shinny. You know. A small amount of Pokémon are born with a different colour then they should have."

"It so..."

"It's what?... On second thought, I don't need you notes." Lok said.

Lok walked away. Shellder snuggled back into the bag. Sofie looked away.

Lok roamed around the town. He was muttering to himself. He hate how shinny were treated. 40% of people saw them as very valuable, another 40% as freaks. 10% saw them as normal Pokémon and treated them as normal Pokémon.

Lok bumped into a man, with some bags. He dropped them on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Lok said. He went to help the man with his stuff.

The man's Gallade help pack thing up.

"It okay." The man said.

Lok notebook fell on the floor too. The man picked it up.

"I think this is yours." He said.

"Yeah, my notes for my exam." Lok said.

Lok took his book and went to put it back it his bag. Shellder moved out the bag and looked over the food.

"Shellder, leave the man food alone." Lok said.

"A shinny?"

"yeah." Lok said, quickly picking him up.

"Don't worry kid. I don't care about that. I understand your concern, but I would never stell anothers Pokémon."

"Let me help you with your baggage."

"You don't hav-"

"I bumped into you, I should help."

"Fine. I'm Dante by the way."

"Lok. Lok Lambert." He said.

They walked to Dante's house. When they got there, Dante took his things and Lok left. Lok walk back to his dorm, a Fletchinder was flying over head of them.

Lok notice it and started to look around more at people. He couldn't tell if anyone was following him. When Lok got into his dorm, he got a box. It had a lot of little thing in. A small dagger, a few bottles of liquids and a smoke boom. Lok wanted to be shore no-one would try to steel Shellder.

The liquid have meny different uses. Lok learned them over the years. He had to learn one to help with his condition. A smoke boom to make a quick escape. The dagger was a last line of self defense.

Some was following Lok, he knew that. Lok wasn't going down without a fight. He stuffed his box in his bag. He took a vase down and took out a book and a necklace. Lok had no clue what they were for, but he knew they meet something to his dad. Lok had a feeling he was going to have to do a runner.

Lok grabbed his passport, his Pokédex and all his money. It wasn't that much, but 1,000 was enough to get him to Ireland. If Ireland wasn't safe. He could got somewhere else. He could speak Italian, English, French and German perfectly, and was learning Japanese. He could find somewhere to go.

Glass shattered, and a man jumped into the room. Lok ran fast out of the dorm. He could hear attack being fired. They didn't sound like Pokémon attacks.

More people were there. Lok saw them use power. Magic. Lok reached into his bag.

"Get away form him!" A man yelled.

"Dante?" Lok whisper.

He and his Pokémon defeated them. Dante walked up to Lok. Lok held out the dagger. He was scared.

"Hey, it okay. It me, Dante I won't hurt you." Dante said.

"I don't know, I don't. I can trust you." Lok said quietly over and over.

He started to shake and grabbed his chest. He fell to the floor.

"Hey, it okay. I'll get you somewhere safe." Dante said.

"I... Medican... purple... purple one..." Lok mumbled trying to get his bag.


	2. Tow

Lok slowly started to wake form his sleep. He felt Shellder was sleeping next to him. He was in a small room. It looked like a hospital. Lok petted the orange shell, and Shellder woke and cried happily.

"Hey, you okay?" Some asked.

It was Dante. He was standing next to Lok. He had a Fletchinder on his shoulder, the same one that was following him.

"Dante? W-where?" Lok said weakly, placing his hand on his chest.

"You fainted. You were shaking and grabbing his chest. You fainted and I took you here to try and help you. Before you fainted you were mutter something about a purple mediation. I took a chance and gave you i-"

"How much?!"

"...A sip?"

"How-how long was I out?"

"A week."

"Yo-you use to much... I need a few drops... A sip at most..."

"No wonder you were out for so long." Dante said.

He sat down and sighed. Lok sat up and held Shellder like his child.

"Lok. You're sick, aren't you?" Dante asked.

"Ya-yeah."

"I don't understand your illness. I want to help. Tell me how I can."

"My... illness... I-it.. It hurts... Up here. M-makes thing g-go w-wrong... Can't tell... I go c-crazy... mad.. It-it eff-effect my chest.. burn and cools.. Once mested up things... down there..."

"What do you mean... go crazy?"

"My senses... they go all over... I lash out... I laugh then scream... can't understand what happening... I get violent..."

"Are you okay now?"

"B-because you gave me to much, I should be fine. I still have some left, right?"

"Well half of it. How long will that last?"

"Weeks at most. I was planning on going to meet my doctor. He will be in France this summer. I'll have to go."

"You can't go alone. A boy with such an illness and a shiny. The men attacking you are evil. They won't stop hunting you. Your condition make you more of a target. I will come with you. I can teach you to fight, but it will take sometime."

"Is my Shellder the only reason those people attacking me?"

"I'll tell you later." Dante said.

Lok saw some poke treats and took them. He gave some to Shellder who happily took them. Fletchinder flew over and landed next to Lok bedframe. Dante signed then smiled. Lok gave Fletchinder a treat.

Gallade called from the door.

"Dante! Put your Pokémon back!" A man said in German.

"Gallade."

"Much better. You don't have Gallade to stand gard."

"Lok not a foundation member and I don't want to risk it."

"The shiny safe."

"Sir, who are you and why do you care for my Shinny?"

"You speak German. I'm Guggenheim."

"My second question."

"Of course the shinny isn't the only thing we care about. We care about you as well."

"Guggenheim. What do you want?"

"I heard about what happened. I want to check on things. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I find. We are going to get some more of my medication. Dante and I."

"We would be fine." Lok said. "I'm tried, I need to rest for the trip."

"Oh, okay." Guggenheim said.

He walked away. Dante started at Lok.

"Why did you do that?" Dante asked.

"When he didn't realize I could understand he said the shinny safe, not the boy. He said they would get my median, but he didn't know what it is, and he didn't want you to gard me even though he knew how important a shinny is."

"I see were this is going."

"I be asleep, unprotected, some sweeps in a take it. No-one would help as my illness mean that people would say that I imagine having one. Shellder would be lost."

"Guggenheim isn't like that."

"I can't afford to be careless."

"I understand. So tell me, why are you trusting me?"

"If you wanted Shellder, you could of taken him and left me to suffer with my illness. You took me here. You made your Fletchinder watch me so no one would hurt me. Then, you made sure that people could get in with Gallade."

"You smarter then you seem."

"At understand people. With everything else I'm horrible."

"I'll leave my partner to guard you while I pack you things." Dante said happily.

**Time skip.**

Lok and Dante stood in the airport. Dante had just finished telling Lok about Titan. Lok spent an while to adjust.

"Will you teach me more about it?" Lok asked.

"Yes, and free of charge."

"Lucky for me."

"That are plane." Dante said.

The moved to their plane. Lok took the seat next to the window and Dante sat next to him. They spend the night in silence.

When they go to Paris, Lok grabbed a map and started to walk. Dante gabbed his thing and got Gallade out to help carry things.

"So, where is this friend nof your?" Dante asked.

"There used to be a mansion here. It burned down years ago. He rent a place close to it. It should be this way."

"I'm guessing that he doesn't know your here."

"No, but he keeps bottles of my medication with him at all time so when I need it he hasn't have to go home to get it. He did this for years."

"Well, lets fine him." Dante said.

Lok took lead and followed the map. Dante stayed close and kept Gallade watching for suits. The got to a hill and Lok stopped.

"That were the house burned down. He should be-"

"Looking for me?" A man said in English with a very Irish accent.

He was skinny and pale. His eyes were a gary-green and he had glaces. He had a white jacket on with a blue tye. He had a bag over his shoulder. He looked to be in his early 50s.

"Doctor Robin." Lok said.

"What a surprise see you here! I guess you want so more of your medicine?"

"Yes. Oh, Doctor Robin, this Dante Vale. He been helping me."

"My pleasure to meet you my boy!"

"Same Mister Robin."

"Oh, call me Charles. Lok the only one calls me by my last name."

"Okay, nice to meet you Charles."

"Lok, I was planning on seeing were the house was burnet down. I be better to give it to you there. Less eyes."

"Okay Mister Robin." Lok said.

They started to walk up the hill. Once they go to the top, Docter Robin looked over the ruins.

"Strange. The house seemed to be modern, it was made with stone. It wouldn't of burned down like this. Only a really strong Pokémon could of done this." He muttered.

"Doctor Robin, ehy are you so interested in this?"

"The affect Pokémon have on the involvement is amazing. I seen Pokémon do incredible things. I want to see how they are able to do these things. Is it just limited to land or to people?"

"It is a mystery."

"That right Dante! Maybe some illnesses are affect of Pokémon."

"Illnesses like mine?"

"Yes. Your one is so rair. I fear it may have been coursed by a Pokémon. If it is, I'm sure a Pokémon could heal it completely!"

"Don't get my hopes up."

"What do you think your doing here?"

"Who are you?"

"Lane, Lane Castawill." She said.

Lane had Esspur and Oshawott next to her on each side. She stood with a angry expression.

"Hello, miss. I'm Charles Robin. This is my patient, Lok Lambert. This is Dante, Lok friend and for the time, gaurd."

"This is privet ground. Only Castawills are allowed here."

"I'm sorry. We didn't realize. Doctor Robin was just wanted to see the ruin of the house. We didn't mean to be rude."

"How am I meant to believe that with a Gallade around?"

"Gallade here to defend, not attack. I never tell him to attack, unless in defence." Dante said.

Lane started at him, her face not believe a her at all. Dante sighed and put Gallade back in his Pokéball. Lane looked in shock.

"Has that earnt your trust in are words?" Dante said.

"Dante, let just go. I don't want a fight."

"So, you don't care about what here?"

"We don't care. We'll leave" Doctor Robin said.

They started to walk away.

"Wait, let me by you some Lunch. I wrongfully excuse you. I should make it up to you." Labe said.

Lok smiled. Dante looked in shock. Charles Robin clap hsi hand and smile brightly.

"Not that a lovely idea!" He said.

Lane walked to then, Pokémon in toes.

"I just quickly grab a picnic." Lane said running off.

"Doctor Robin, can you give me my median now?"

"Of course, here. This should least until the start Christmas. I'll be in Ireland so I'll stop by and give it to you then."

"I'm back!" Lane said.

She and her Pokémon had picket baskets in their hands.


	3. three

"Lunch!" Lok smiled.

The group moved to a field down the hill, but far away form the City. They sat down in the shade. The group then let their Pokémon out.

Dante's Fletchinder stayed on his shoulder, while Gallade stood close to Lok. Charles's Gloom sat down. Lane and her little Pokémon sorted out the food. Lok held his Shellder.

"So, where are you heading off after this?" Lane asked.

"I'm going back to my research in Ireland after my holiday."

"I was thinking of take a holiday and do some exploring."

"Lok, are you sure that safe?"

"It safe Dante. I been meaning to go see Germany."

"Okay, we'll go there."

"Germany? I like to go there."

"Why don't you?"

"I have to take care of things here."

"Don't you have other people to do it?"

"Yeah, but... it a Castawill's duty. I can't just abandoned it."

"Why not? I have a Castawill at are school, and she not protect anything."

"You? Really..." Lane fell silent.

Lane's Oshawott walked up to Lok. He looked over at Shellder and smiled. Lok put Shellder down and got out one of Shellder's toys. Oshawott and Shellder played with it. After a while, Gloom and Espurr started to play as well.

"Charles, are you playing on evolving Gloom?" Dante asked.

"When I was younger I thought about it. Gloom needs a stone to evolve and has two choices. Gloom never been able to deside which one she like most. That and the stone are very expensive."

"Yeah. I don't know if I'll ever be able to get the water stone for Shellder. I think we're happy the way we are."

"You know if you stumble on a evaluation stone, you're allowed to keep it. It how I got a dawn stone for Gallade. I found it a couple years back."

"Dante Vale. Your the Foundation strongest seeker, right?"

"Yes."

"I thought you have more Pokémon."

"I trainded as a seeker. I'm a good Pokémon trainer but I never try to get better. I'm happy with my team. Lok, Lane are you going to train up a Pokémon team?"

"Well, me and Oshawott came form America. I found Espurr here. I don't think I'm going to greatly improve them. I did want to complete in the show case. I like to be a performer, but I have other things I have to do."

"You could perform in Paris. And I'm sure you could leave town for a couple of days."

"Yeah. what about you, Lok?"

"I never had a big plan for the future. I want to explore. See the world. I may pick up a Pokémon or tow. We're going to be going in a while, right Dante?"

"Yes. We will leave for Germany this afternoon."

"Doctor Robin can you say hi to mum for me?"

"Why of course! I be happy to."

"Thank you, doctor Robin." Lok said.

The group continued to talk as they finished up Lunch. Lane took the basket and when back to the hill. Doctor Robin went back to his hotel. Lok and Dante walked around for a while.

They reached a balcony. Lok looked over the balcony at the amazing city all around. Dante was petting Fletchinder.

"Hi!" A Pokémon said.

It was small with hoops on it horns.

"Hello, Hoopa. I didn't think I'd see you here." Lok said.

"Hoopa heard Robin was here so Hoopa came so Hoopa could find you!"

"Oh, Hoopa meet Dante. He been helping me."

"Hi Dante. Oh and a Fletchinder!"

"I see you have all kind of friends Lok." Dante said.

He took out a Pokédex and scanned Hoopa.

"_Hoopa. the mischief Pokémon. This mythical Pokémon Teleports thing through it hoops. These hoops help it fire attacks." _It said._"_a mythical Pokémon?" Dante said.

"He has one of the talking boxes!"

"Hoopa, me and Dante are going to Germany this afternoon. You can catch us up there if you want."

"Yeah! Hoopa happy! Hoopa happy!"

"We'll see you there, Hoopa." Lok said.

Lok smiled. Dante sighed and they continue to walk for a while. After a few hours, the got your stuff and went to the airport. Shellder hide back into Lok's bag.

"Hey, hey guys!" They heard some say.

They turned. They saw that it was Lane that called them. She had all here stuff and seems really happy.

"Lane? What are you doing?" Lok asked.

"Going to Germany with you! What else?"

"Really? But your duties."

"I should be allowed. I been doing it all my life! Why should I be allowed a chance to follow me dreams."

"Would the other get mad?"

"I left a note explaining. They know that I want this. I said I come back, I just want a chance. Is that so wrong?"

"No, I'm glad you're coming."

"Good. Hey, that our plane. Let go!" Lane said.

The walk quickly to their plane. Lok sat by the window next to Lane. Dante sat on the end of the row. They chat about what they were going to do in Germany.

They planned to go explore a ruin for the first day. The next would be getting ready for Lane show in the afternoon. Lane was excited for her first showcase. **(tell me if you want me to make a YouTube video of her performance).**

Once they got to Germany, they quickly got there stuff. It was late, so they made their way to the hotel.

"Let me book us in. You two stay with your stuff." Dante said.

He walked away. Lane looked easy.

"You okay Lane?" Lok asked.

"A bit."

"Are you worried?"

"Yeah. A bit. I just... I never fought I be able to do this. I always been told how I never be able to do a performance. It draws attention and attention to a castawill brings trouble."

"Don't worry. You're not alone. If anything happens we be here."

"Thank you Lok." Lane said.

After a few minutes, Dante came back with two keys. Lane had one room, while Lok and Dante share the other. Lane went straight to bed. Lok and Dante stayed up for a while.

"Dante, thank you for doing all of this." Lok said.

"What do you mean?"

"You gone all this way just for me."

"Lok, it a pleasure. I needed a break. This is just great. You don't need to say thank you, I want to help you. I promise you that."

"Oh, okay."

"Have you taken your medicine yet?"

"Just doing it." Lok said.

He took a few drops of his meds. Lok shiver after it.

"You okay?" Dante asked.

"It cold."

"Oh, is it suppose to be?"

"Yeah. It stays cold. I never seen it warm."

"Okay. Goodnight."


	4. four

The group was walking to the main hall in Germany. Lane had practice her routine for years, and her costume was lovely. Lane was happy and nervous. The others were all happy for her.

"So, the plan for today is that Lane does her competition and then we go to this old ruin out of town. There, we can start training Lok up." Dante said.

"Yeah. This is going to be so much fun!"

"I know your going to do well."

"I hope so." Lane said.

They entered the main hall and register Lane for the competition. Lok and Dante sat down to watch the competition. The waited for a few minutes for it to start.

The holder of the competition walked on and introduction it. He said that the first round is a quiz. The performer will be split into two groups. In the quiz, half will be nocked out of the competition, and the other move on. This will leave 8 performers.

Lane was in the second group. They watch the first lot go through the quiz. Then, Lane went on. One of the people with her seemed to be a high class girl, with a good amount of princess keys. A Lizzy Le? Everyone seem to think see win. Lizzy Le had pastel orange hair and blue eyes. She had a pastel pink and orange dress on.

"Now, here's your first question. What are the American starter Pokemon?" He said.

Lane quickly buzzed in.

"Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig." She said.

"Correct. Point to Lane." The host said.

The next question Lane go again. Lizzy Le quickly buzzed in so Lane wouldn't get it, but she go it wrong. The question was passed one to someone else and she got the point. After some more questions, Lane had the second most amount of points. The one with the highest was a girl with an Butterfree, called Molly. Lizzy Le had the second lowest amount of points.

"This is the final question for 20 points. However gets this right will have the highest point." The host said.

Everyone looked focused on the question, ready to Buzz in. Lane looks worried.

"This is a specialist questions, what at shinny colour a Shellder?" He said.

Lok nearly laughed at it. Some of the girls looked shock and confused. Lane tried buzz in, but Lizzy Le got it.

"It has to be pink! It would be so cute!" She said.

"Incorrect." The host said. "Does anyone else know?"

Lane buzzed in. "It's orange." She said.

"Correct!" He said.

"How?!" Lizzy Le said.

Lane didn't say a word. The host ignored her and walked to the crowd.

"Well there you have it everyone. Lane gets the 20 points and her as well as Molly, Tricks and Bella are going into the final round. The final round will happen after a short break."

Lane walked into the changing room and grabbed her dress. It was a light blue, like Oshawott belly. She used her amulet as an accessory. Espurr has a small purple bow on her heard and Oshawott had a blue scarf.

As Lane was walking to the waiting area, Lizzy Le stopped her.

"So, your Lane?" She said.

"Yes."

"How did you know what a shiny Shellder colour was?"

"I have a friend who knows a lot about shinies Pokemon."

"A friend? Like I care. Look, you are lucky that it was a quiz and not something else. I'm bad a quiz. Next time, I'll be in the fun too."

"Okay."

"Look, that not why I stopped you, you better win! I lost to you, so I want you to win."

"Really? Thanks I guess."

"I better let you go." She said, as she walked off.

Lane performance was up. Oshawott used bubble beam, and Espurr hit them with swift. It made it turn into blue stars, exploding into blue parcels. Espurr then used psychic to move the particles around, while they danced. Then they through the particles up into the air, and it rain down. Oshawott jumped at Lane and she through him into the air. He then use Razor shell and hit the particles, dancing with he did. As he hit the particles, they shined out.

The final move. Oshawott use Water gun and Espurr used energy ball. When they hit it made a light teal aurora cover the room. Lane did some ballet moves it the aurora, with her Pokemon joining in.

After she finished, the crowded roared into a applause. Lane bowed and walked away.

After the last performances, all of the performer lined up for the voting stage. Lane felt nervous. The other performances were good. The Molly girl who was smart then her, wasn't that good at preforming. The others were all different and unique. Lane didn't know if she was good enough.

"Alright, Lady and Gentlemen, it's time for the vote. All are lovely lady has a pendant with a unique colour. Your jod is to vote for which Lady you want to win! Pick a colour and vote for your Lady! The one with the most points wins the Princess key." The host said.

The ordinance cast their votes.

Lane won the key.

Most of the crowd cheered, including Lok and Dante. The host walked up and gave Lane the Princess key. Lane smiled and thanked the host.

She held onto the key as she walked out the hall. She won, she got a princess key. Lane wanted to cry. 'You can't do it' her uncle said to her over and over. He shipped her out of New York to Paris as it annoyed him so much. But now? She did it. She won a princess key!

Lok and Dante found her as she left the hall. They smiled and Lok hugged her.

"Congratulations! You did it!" He said.

"Yeah, I did it. I can't wait to tell Lucas And Dellix-" The phone cut Lane off.

Once she answered it, her smile fell.

"What in the world did you think you were doing?! Going to Germany and completing in a Pokemon Performer contests! Do you have any clue how much attention you have draw to yourself!?" Lucas yelled down the phone.

"Yeah. I know but-"

"But what? You just shined a beacon to yourself! The people that have been hunting us down are going to be coming for you...Lane... We can't have you come home... It's to dangerous..."

"I... What am I going to do..."

"I don't know.. Just, don't come back... You'll get us all killed..."

"Say goodbye to Dellix for me."

"I will." He said before hanging up on the call.

Lane moved the phone way form her ears, her eyes were in a down cast.

"Lane, what's wrong?" Dante asked.

"I.. I can't go back to Paris... the show was on TV... People know about me... Hunter will find me.."

"Hunter?"

"People have been trying to kill of my family for the last few decades. Now I have shown myself, they come for me... What am I going to do?"

"You can stay with us in Venice. I have a house big enough for you and Lok to stay. It has a force field around it."

"You do that for me?"

"Of course. I'm already taking care of Lok. I'm sure he like a friend to hang around with."

"So, would you like to come along with us?"

"It would be my pleasure." Lane said.

Lok smiled and punched the air. Dante laughed at Lok. Lane tried to smile and clutch onto her key.

* * *

A pair of young seekers walked down an old, stone corridor. One was a man with bandages covering his mouth. He was followed by a Drtifblim. Next was a girl with teal hair. The lady was carrying a Luxio, with a golden coat.

They walked to a main hall. Once they got there, a large black smog appeared and a voice came form it.

"Wind, Shauna. I have a jod for you. A castawill has shown themselves in Germany and we have to hunt her down." Said the Russian voice.

"I will get Kiel to do it."

"No. Shauna. I am trusting this to you." He said.

Shauna smiled and squeeze her Pokemon. Wind looked in shock, he glared at the smog.

"Rassimov, you're letting me go by myself?" She said happily.

"Yes. We have never let you do a mission on your own, but I believe it is time. I think this is the perfect chance."

"Thank you Rassimov! I won't let you down." She said as she left.

Wind stayed and looked at the smog.

"I know your still there Wind. I know what your thinking... The Castawills probably have set this up. You will watch and see how it goes. Shauna isn't ready for this. After today, she'll she it. Then, she will stay in the shadow out of harm, or will be out of our hair for good." it said.

* * *

The group started to make their way to an old ruin on the outskirts of town. It was far way form the city. The land was grassy with some trees dotted around the place. There's old white bricks and some small towers too.

Lok ran ahead of the group, with Gallade there to keep him safe. Lane walked with her Pokemon by her side. Dante carried the lunch.

"Lok slow down!" Dante called.

Lok laughed. Soon, he was out of view of the other. Dante's Gallade was there so Lok wasn't in any trouble. Lok smiled before feeling dizzy. He took out his medicine, taking a few drops of it.

"This place is amazing, Shellder. No-one here so you can come out. Would you like that?" He said.

Shellder nodded and Lok gentile put him down. Lok sat next to him. Shellder hopped around a bit.

"I remember the last time I was in Germany. Mum loved dragging us around the museum." he said.

Shellder headbutts Lok lead, say how it wanted to play. Lok laughed and got his toy out. They always played together. From the moment they meet to the present day. Lok remember how they would swim in the river. His mother would always get scared and pull him out. The cold water didn't really help.

A small roar came form the trees, as a Luxio walked out with its shinny gold coat. A young lady walked with it, holding a map.

"I think we are in the right place." She said.

"Hello." Lok said.

The girl looked up from her map and at Lok. He smiled and picked up Shellder. He walked over with Gallade close to his heals.

"I'm Lok, what's your name?" He said.


End file.
